


Lullaby to sleep

by FurEliseLady



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Agression, Anal, Deal, Dipper doesn't find a way out of the deal, I headcanon that Dipper has sociopathy traces, Lol I'm a monster, M/M, Other, Pedophilia, SO, Stockholm Syndrome, Suckers, all ships are cannon, bill will never stop his experiments on dips, bill's a monster, bill's sassy as shit, demon! mabel, demon!dipper, don't read the tags, eventuallly they fall in love, mom! pyronica, save dipper squad, save mabel squad, ship what you want to ship, there's spoiler, written before the finale, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Once upon a time,A dream that wasn't sweet,It turned into a nightmare,And a lullaby to sleepOnce upon a dream,It had a princess and a prince,The prince was knocked out,With no lullaby to sleepBut the princess was strong,She walked back home, said hello,And counted sheep,She had no lullaby to sleepOnce upon a dream,A princess's dream,She finally went to sleep,With no lullaby to sleep





	1. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Dipper looked around, the town was shattered. Chaos ran in every place he looked at.

He looked at Bill, he had Mabel again.

\- So, kid, what're you gonna do?!- The demon provokes, laughing at him. Was he willing to sacrifice everything?- Shooting Star's time is running out!- Bill moved the sphere around, he moved Mabel around. Dipper _could_ still fight.- Are you gonna punch me in the eye or something?!

Bill was right, he wasn't a thing compared to all the power the demon have. Where were his friends, his family? Wendy, Soos, Stan, Ford; he didn't know. They could be dead. And the only person he knew was still alive was about to die if he didn't do anything right now.

Yes, he _was_ willing to sacrifice everything just for his dumb sibiling.

\- Bill, I want to make a deal!- He says strongly, looking at the one eyed demon. Bill found it amusing how, even though, Dipper was shaking; he didn't fear for his decisions.

\- I know, you do!- Dipper was definitely going to punch him the eye if he got the chance.- What d'ya need, kid?!

\- I want Mabel, and the rest of the world, to be safe.- He says firmly. Breath in, he reminded himself.

\- At what cost?!

\- You said... that I'm a “threat”, 'cause I'm a symbol from that wheel. My body,- He stops, taking a deep breath.- It must be important, right?! Take it!

\- I don't even need a body, but it's an addictive idea!- He says noticing the boy's shaking, yes, he was going to take advantage of this one deluxe opportunity.- What about a pet?

\- A-a pet?- He asks quietly, looking at Bill.- What-Why would you need a pet?

\- The mindscape is boring!- Bill complains calmly.- And you'd make a good pet, if well trained!- He continues, looking at Dipper's thinkative form.

Dipper shivered. In the end, it was just like Ford told him, it was all a game for Bill. And the demon thought the was the controller of the game.

\- So, what do you say?- He reaches Dipper his hand, the boy looks at him.

\- I-I do, I accept.- He says, looking attently at the hand.

\- Amazing!- He grabs Dipper's hand, shaking it.

 

*

 

Wendy ran as she saw Bill with the twins, she knew he could, and he would, kill them if he had the chance.

\- Oh, shit!- She swears as she tripped in a rock, getting up as quickly as she fell. She went faster and faster, and even more fastly when Bill reached out his hand to Dipper.- _DON'T DO IT!_

Too late.

\- What about Mabel?- Dipper asks, looking melancholically at his trapped twin. Wendy stopped at the distance.

\- I can imprison her as well!- The demon answers. Though, he didn't have a mouth, Dipper knew the sly and manipulative smile the demon'd hold.

\- Don't touch her!- He says, feeling a flow of anger run through his body.- Give her back.

\- Right, right.- He rolls his eye and throws the sphere at Dipper, once the brunette gets a hold of the bubble it pops.

\- If you ever got a hold of her, I'd drop heaven and raise hell, I'd get her back no matter what.- He swears, stroking Mabel's cheek.- You already have me, anyways.

\- I love a good story with a martyr!- Bill says, rubbing his hands together.- It's lachesism what you have, the desire of being surrounded by tragedy. You know I know!

Dipper only had eyes for Mabel at that instant, and that was driving Bill nuts. He was the lord of mind, he had just made an apocalypse for fun, he turned a whole city into fear and stone. Why was this pathetic human so caught up in some other pathetic-er human?!

\- You have until midnight to say your goodbyes. Then no one will ever remember “Dipper Pines” was a name!- _Puff_ , he disappeared.

All along with the chaos.

\- Dipper, _what the fuck?!_ \- She says getting closer to him and Mabel.- You just made _a deal_ with _Bill Cipher_!- Dipper looks up at her, now she could see tears streaming down his face.

\- Guess I did.- He cleans his face.- But Mabel's safe, that's what matters!- He looks back at his sister, waking her up gently.- Hey, Mabes!- He whispers as she opened her eyes lazily.

\- What-...hapened?

\- It doesn't matter. You're safe now, and so is the rest of the world.- He says as Mabel sat and he knelt by her side.

\- Dipper, what happened?- She asks once again, worried. She looks around, then back at his face.- What happened to you, your face is all... bruised.- She touches his bruised cheek and he winces, taking her hand out of the cut and hugging her. Behind his back Mabel saw Wendy looking at them.- _Wendy!_ \- She says running to the redhead and hugging her, but Wendy could only look at Dipper. As soon as Mabel realized that, she undid the hug.- Wendy? Why are you looking at Dipper?! What happened?

\- Dipper made a deal with Bill!- Mabel looked at her downheaded brother.

\- But, why?- The brunette looks at Wendy that signed for her a silent “I don't know”.

\- Bill was going to kill you, Mabel.- He says matter-of-factly, Mabel looks back at him.- I didn't have _any_ ways of saving you.- He feels tears bun in the back of his eyes.- I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you.

\- Now, what, are you going to kill people for him!?- She asks, nervous. Dipper shakes his head “no”.- What, then?

\- He'll take me to the mindscape with him.- He says humbly, Mabel looked at him, wide-eyed.- And I'm havving until midnight to say “goodbye”.

\- _ARE YOU CRAZY?!_ You can't lose me, but I can lose you?- She says walking to him.- Have you even thought about me?!

\- Mabel, I'm not dying!- He says loudly, he breaths in deeply.- I don't want you to be sad. I just... I want you to be safe, you're my twin! I would never want you to be hurt, or to hurt you...- He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Now, Mabel felt guilty for says he didn't think about her.- Just... can we not fight?! I don't want my last moments with you to be bad.- He says and was surprehended by a hug.

\- If you ever come back home; can you do something for me?- She asks and he nods. _\- Stop being a bonehead!_ \- She says shaking him.

\- I'll do my best!

 

 


	2. Genus reunitione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a matter of time, so little time and so much to do, who needs time, anyways?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genus reunitione means "family reunion" (although "genus" can also be "race", "kind" or "group").  
> I cannot believe so many people like it! I even got one comment. You guys are making me antsy, I was going to post the next one on Thursday, so, that's probably when I'm going to post chapter three. Don't ask me "please", I might do so, Damn anxiety!  
> Lol, I'm finishing chap. five, it's heavy and I won't apology for nothing!  
> Good reading!

On their way to the Mystery Shack they found Soos. Who was overly confused by the monster he was fighting with just vanishing out of nothing.

 

*

 

The last thing Stanford remembered before appearing in the Mystery Shack was was Bill telling him some joke he didn't understand.

He started looking around the house for someone and ended up finding Stanley in the basement surrounded by weapons. It would be difficult for him not to remember, since Stan had a gun pointed at his face straight in the time he entered the room.

 

*

 

While going the Mystery Shack Dipper explained to Soos what happened, and to Mabel that she would not remember anything about him, so she wouldn't have something to be sad about.

And it made her sadder. She did not want to forget her twin.

When they arrived they were surprised to find the Stans pointing guns at their heads. Stan lowered his gun at the sight of the familiar faces.

\- Whoa!- Wendy says, getting nervous at the guns. She might be cool, but she knew that Stan Pines's guns shoot, and did it very well. And she was not to discover if his genius twins's weapons were anything like his.- Calm down! We're us!

\- The invasion is over!- Mabel says happily.

\- Bill's gone?- Ford asks, skeptical about the situation.

\- And never to come back!- Mabel says, looking at Dipper. Ford puts a second hand in his gun.

\- _How_?!- Ford insists, Dipper freezes. How could he explain he just made a deal with Bill Cipher?! The demon that was actually a category for himself. The demon who'd trick you into doing something you didn't want to, the demon he made a deal with.

\- Wow!- Wendy says seemingly impressed.- You should've seen that, Dipper was so awesome!- What, in the serious hell, was she doing?!- At first we tried throwing holy water on Bill, and it didn't work. But then Dipper had the brilliant idea of using dream-catchers, and it worked!-The ginger finished. Dipper couldn't believe she was lying to “save” his skin.- Isn't it Mabel!

\- Absolutely!- The brunette comfirms with a thumbs up. That lie was only half of a lie. Dipper had the idea, but it didn't work. Bill was on their plane of existence not the mindscape.

\- If you don't trust it's him just check on the birthmark.- Stan takes Dipper's cap away from the boy's head and pushes the hair out of place, showing his birthmark. Ford puts the gun down.

- _Hey!-_ He complains trying to snatch his cap away from Stan's hands.- Give it _back_!- Stan shoves the cap back on Dipper's head.- There's a reason why I hide it.- He murmurs, adjusting his hat and entering he house with the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, fourteen year old me thought it more than okay, 14 y/o me was weak and had bad english, baaad english!


	3. It hurts like hell to be torn apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Dipper, sing me a song to sleep?
> 
> -Aren't you gonna stay awake?- He asks, he felt hurt, but he understood. Mabel shook her head.- Okay, I'm gonna sing what ever, then.
> 
> -Do it!
> 
> -Uh... Once upon a time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, DidYouSaySpideypool?, you won. My weak heart itches too much to post.  
> Sad chap. Shame on me.  
> Good reading

Dipper and Mabel hadn't ever been apart for too long.

They were twins. They shared the same room, the same food, the same allergies, the same birthday and the same blood. Once they even shared bodies.

And now they'd share nothing.

Being a twin wasn't just blood, it was a bond. But there aren't no one-sided bonds

Dipper Pines was twelve, only a few minutes away from turning to the so craved thirteen. He was only a boy, and, yet, only a few minutes away from being no one.

Stan and Ford were sleeping by now

Soos had gone home.

Wendy had just come back to say good bye.

Mabel had not left his side for a second. Afraid that, if she left, he wouldn't be there when she came back.

And Dipper didn't know how to feel. All he did was smile, laugh at Mabel's jokes, and memorize all the details of his family's face and the details that made that house, and that town, his home.

\- Why did you have to do this?!- Wendy questioned, Dipper looked at her, then down and at the clock.

Three minutes left.

\- I had more than one reason to...- He pauses, looking at his hands, it wasn't something he wanted to go through.- I was the only one getting hurt.- He reasoned, he didn't like the decision he'd made, but it was _his_ decision and he should deal with the consequences of it.- “Maybe I can save her, maybe I can save Mabel”, that's what I was thinking. I didn't do it because I wanted to do something heroic, I did it because I wanted to _save my sister!_

\- It doesn't mean you have to be a martyr!- She spat back.- We saved Mabel once, we could have saved her again!

\- Save her from _death_?!

\- Enough!- She says, resting her head against Dipper's shoulder.- Dipper, sing me a song to sleep?

\- Aren't you gonna stay awake?- He asks, he felt hurt, but he understood. Mabel shook her head.- Okay, I'm gonna sing what ever, then.

\- Do it!

\- Uh... Once _upon a time,_

_A dream that wasn't sweet,_

_It turned into a nightmare,_

_And a lullaby to sleep_

 

_Once upon a dream,_

_It had a princess and a prince,_

_The prince was knocked out,_

_With no lullaby to sleep_

 

_But the princess was strong,_

_She walked back home, said hello,_

_And counted sheep,_

_She had no lullaby to sleep_

 

_Once upon a dream,_

_A princess's dream,_

_She finally went to sleep,_

_With no lullaby to sleep..._

\- Sweet lullaby!- Their heads snapped to the side to see Bill.- Don't star screaming on me, Shooting Star's asleep!- The dream demon rolls his one eye.

\- Is it already midnight?- Dipper asks, looking at Mabel's sleeping face.

\- Obviously!- Bill says apathetically, he looks at Wendy.- Yes, Red, I am going to torture him very much if he gets me bored.- He grabs Dipper's arm and with a snap; they were gone.

 


	4. Responsibilities and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responsability is our only prison

Wendy blinked, Dipper was gone?

Just like that?!

Why did she remember?

Was Bill lying about that part of the deal?

Or was he just trying to get her crazy?!

A million of question ran inside Wendy's mind, all along with the grief of possibly never seeing Dipper again and the guilt.

She felt guilty.

Why had she left the twins alone?! They were twelve, they were just kids, she should look out for them. She loved these two like she loved her own brothers!

If she hadn't left the alone; Dipper wouldn't have to do this, he wouldn't have to leave Mabel, or the rest of his friends and family behind, and he wouldn't have to carry the burdain of saving the whole world, or suffer.

Bill said it himself; he would torture Dipper if he wasn't interesting enough!

And all of this because she was irresponsible.

She looked at Mabel's sleeping form, she slept peacefully, unaware of her present or what was happening.

She promised herself she would protect that girl, no matter if she remembered why tomorrow.

Today was August thirty-first, she remembered.

The moment Dipper and Mabel had been craving for the whole summer, and one of them didn't even make it to the party.

\- I'm _so_ sorry, Dipper, Mabel, I'm sorry! This is all my fault!- She says, her voice cracking as it costed to come out. Tears fell down her cheeks messyless.

She shouldn't be crying, she should be searching for a way to get Dipper back. To give him back his promissing future and the teen years he'd never have. Things he would miss because of her irresponsibility.

Yet, she couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyelids.

*

 

\- You're so weak, kid!- Bill complains as he carved the brunette's back. If the kid passed out right now, he wouldn't succed!

Dipper had been crying for the whole time Bill carved his back. And, before, he screamed from the pain, now, his voice was so hoarse that nothing more than whimpers left his mouth.

\- I'm not even paining you much!- He goes on, this human would have to wait until he finished his masterpiece before getting any rest.- Besides, I'm almost done, so, stop squirming so much!

\- S-s-sorry...- His voice almost didn't come out, and, when it did come out; it was near inaudible.

\- Good pet.- The triangle says, actually surprised by the submission.- But, leave your 'sorry's for later. Now, you just stop moving so much!- There was a quiet nod and, then, Bill continued the gore ont the boy's back.

When Bill started, Dipper feared for his life, a fear that turned to anger when Bill said he didn't want to kill him. Not because he was going to live, no, he felt beyond grateful for being alive, it was the choice of words the demon used.

“- I'm not even gonna kill you, stop being stupid. I wouldn't make a deal that stopped me from conquering humanity just to kill you right away!- The demon rolls his eye like it was obvious.- You'rr=e supposed to entertain me, and, right now, I want to draw!”

Bill hadn't been doing this for long, twenty minutes at most, but it felt like an eternity every single second that he'd pass carving, detailing slowly.

It was late, Dipper didn't know how late, there wasn't a clock he could look into and he was too much scared to ask Bill. He felt tired, he knew it was somewhere after midnight, he knew half of the tire he felt was from blood loss and the other half was from sleeplessness and fighting all these days non-stop.

\- My mark looks so cute on you!- Bill says sticking a black little finger on one of the wounds.

\- _Hmph!_ \- Dipper opened his mouth, a few droplets of blood falling on the ground, he swallowed the rest of the blood along with saliva.

\- I should give you a pet name.- Bill says all of the sudden, debating pros and cons of the names he wanted to give Dipper.- Dipper is already a nickname, but it isn't pet-like at all!

\- Then...- He starts, calling for Bill's attention as he swallowed more blood.- Why d-don't you just call me “Pinetree”.- He finishes, sobbing slightly, trying to control his breathing.

He preferred, a hundred times, Pinetree over “Mister Picles”.

\- Great idea!- The demon reacts, petting Dipper's head.- Good human!- He praised, Dipper didn't react, though, it made him more at ease, even if it was a provocation.- I wanna see your skills, Pinetree!- He says and a box appears, Dipper opened his mouth to speak but Bill answered before he spoke.- For your back.

\- I-i know very little about medicine.- He answers shakily, sitting on his knees.

\- Do what you know!- Bill says, pushing the box in Dipper's hands abruptly. He, then, looks at Dipper.- And; stop crying, you humans are already horrid normally. It looks like someone punched you!

\- Sorry, I can't control it...- He apologies, cleaning his face and opening the box. It was a big box, it had lots of medical supplies, it was mostly a first aid kit.

He gets gauze from inside, it was a big roll of gauze, so he didn't worry about running out of the material. He put the edge of the fabric on his side, under his arm, and held it there.

He passed it around his chest and torso, again and again he repeated the same gesture,tying the fabric tightly in the end.

When he finished he looked at Bill, that watched him attently, wich made him uncomfortable. He looked back down at the box, looking for a painkiller, once he found what he was looking for he swallowed the pill dry and looked at Bill again.

\- I'm done.

\- Good for you.- He puts a hand on Dipper's chin, pulling him closer. Bill examined the boy's face with as much attention as, Dipper believed, he'd never have.- I should get one of these bodies, they seem entertaining!- He let go of Dipper's face.

\- Uhm, ca-can you tell me what time it is, like, on Earth?- He asked, afraid that the demon was going to harm him.

\- Where on Earth?

\- Hn?

\- I asked; where on Earth do you wanna know the time?! Don't make me mad you stupid shit!

\- Ah... Gravity Falls?- The demon rolls his eye at the delay.

\- One twenty-two, _AM._ \- He answers, pissed. What part of “time is an illusion” and “time has no meaning” no one seemed to understand?!

\- Thank you.

\- I think this time is late for you, humans, so you should perform your _weird_ sleeping rituals.- He demands, trying to sound disgusted, but he was just curious.

Yep, those were going to be some long years of scravitude for Dipper!

 


	5. A kiss with the fist is (n't) better than none!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're like a dragon, when you talk spills fire off your mouth!  
> You're like a destruction machine, too strong, I can't fight!  
> Oh, I can't fight, So I can't lose, so I can't win, Too strong, I can't fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with chap. seven and starting to pass chap. eight, so, I finish chap. 8 you get chap. 6!  
> I'm also entering the finals month, so, less updates cuz I have homework to do ( i've been pushing it for a month and I have to have it ready on fryday, yep, I'm fucked!).  
> Wish me luck!  
> Good reading!

\- Bill?- Dipper calls, walking slowly inside the room. He had discovered a few months ago, when he first got there, that the house was somewhere inside the mindscape. Somewhere between all the mind and dreamscapes.

Bill looks at him, he had gotten a body for himself about a week before. Dipper didn't know where from and he didn't want to know.

\- What?!- He asks, looking at the brunette attently.- Already wanna know the meaning of life?- He jokes, looking back at whatever he was doing.

\- Yes, always wanted to...- He says, lifting a finger when Bill was going to answer.- Not now!

\- Hm, what'd you wanna know?- The blonde asks, rolling his blue eyes.

\- Okay, so... uh, how do you see things in real world? Like, real time?!- He asks, getting further inside the room.

\- There are lots of ways, Pinetree.- Bill already knew what Dipper wanted, but he went on.- You can look into someone's mind and see it from their perspective, see it later, list's long!

\- And.. uh-...

\- If you want to know about Shooting Star; ask it right away, don't waste my time.- The demon interrupts, Dipper opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say.- You wanna know if she's alive, it's normal for you meat-bags. I shouldn't expect less of you!

\- I-...

\- You miss her, you're human. Now, you want to know about Shooting Star or not?- He gestures for Dipper to come closer when he nodded. The boy did so.- So... she's alive!- He says, smiling slyly. Dipper's expression drops at that.

\- Yeah, but, what else?!- Dipper asks, shaking his head and his bed-hair along with it.- There must be something else!

\- Oh, there is!- Bill says, looking back at Dipper, the boy was supposed to be his entertainment, after all.- I just don't feel like telling you, earn your answer!

\- How?

\- Why, if I told you you wouldn't earn it!

\- Yes, I would.- Dipper says, serious faced.- I'm almost a hundred percent sure you don't even care about these morals of “what you give is what you get”!- He complains, crossing his arms.

\- Well, I do! I'm a demon, Pinetree, I make deals all the time, I gotta give something back!- Bill explains, he crossed his legs one over the other. He wore all the clothes Dipper called fancy and all the clothes Dipper wouldn't bother to name.- Even if it's through a loophole.

\- You know that saying that to a child is the same as teaching a demon how to lie, right?!- Dipper cocks an eyebrow.

\- Is it?

\- Yeah.

\- Great!- Bill says, smiling wider.- Get out, there's a book for you on the bedside table.- The demon acrescents, Dipper nods, turning to the door slowly.

Bill slaps his butt provokingly.

Dipper had to learn on the past weeks that this kind of abuse was normal coming from Bill. Along with slapping him on the head, face, and where ever he could when he got mad or bored.

He had to lean that there was no “fair” with Bill, that every time he complained about any abuse the demon did to him there would be more abuse and always along with the lines “I own you”.

He arrived at the room he was sleeping in, not his room, his room would always be the one he slept at the Shack or the one on his parents' house.

He sat on the bed, taking the book in his hands and examining it. Anatomy, what did Bill think kinds studied on seventh grade?! What ever did the demon think, he was betting a leg, had a hidden purpose.

He opened the book to find a note, he read it. “ **Chapter fourteen and fifteen** ” was written on Bills flawless, computer-like, writing.

He might as well read it.

 

*

 

\- Okay, why'd you give me a book on reproduction?!- Dipper questions, looking at Bill through the corner of his eyes.

Bill had made his hair grow so that he could play with it. Good, now he was, not only a pet but also, a doll.

\- Because I find human reproduction interesting and you should too.- Bill answers, passing the hairbrush on a knot abruptly.

\- I'm not interested in this, it's not someth-...

\- It will be in a few months.- Bill says, finishing the brushing on Dipper's hair and passing a hand through it absent-mindedly.

\- Why do you think so?!- Dipper turns to Bill slightly.

\- You're thirteen, a step away from puberty awkwardness and sex drive!- Bill answers, messing with Dipper's hair. Dipper feels his cheeks heat up, along with the rest of his body.- There's just no way you'd've liked Icebag if it wasn't this.

\- So, uh... I'm supposed to be talking about what happens between my legs?!- Dipper questions, feeling his palms get sweaty.

\- Well, you _do_ talk about your face, your back, lungs, legs.- Bill pulled at one of Dipper's locks, the brunette struggled not to cry out.- Why not talking about your penis, and whatever else you have between your underweight legs?!

\- I'm not underweight!- He complains, looking down at his legs, yeah, he could see that he was underweight, but he wouldn't admit it.- And I don't care about this logic, I was taught these morals. And, even if I don't agree with them, I live this way!

\- I don't care about your morals.- Bill says, pulling Dipper's hair agressively.- You do as I say, I own you. Do you understand?!

\- Yes.- Dipper had to learn to just agree with Bill and shut up once he got the chance.

\- I don't think you do.- He says, turning Dipper's head so that the boy would look at him.- You're making me very mad, Pinetree. Do you know that?!- He screams at Dipper, the teen closed his eyes at that.- _DO YOU?!_

Dipper shook his head in negativity.

\- I'm sorry.- He says, opening his eyes and looking at Bill, the demon lets go of him.

\- You will be!- Bill says sadistically, grabbing Dipper's bangs.

Bill punched the teen, Dipper was not expecting that, he had been punched before, but all the times it happened he had had a chance to defend himself.

After that one came, other and other came and he lost count. In his face, and everywhere else Bill could reach he'd hit.

Punching turned into Bill shoving Dipper around by the hair, kicking turned to slapping and choking, and it all ended up hours later with Dipper crying, bleeding, bruised and broken.

Bill examined the damage he'd done.

\- I think I broke one rib.- He says, looking thoughtful, Dipper looked at him through his swallowed eyes.- Too bad. Maybe tomorrow I'll come fix it.- Bill says, kicking Dipper once again and exiting the room.

Not only a rib of his was broken, as he was certain he had twisted an ankle and, much probably, broke his arms.

His mother taught him that when a car crash or anything of sorts happened he should avaliate the injuries, which he already did. There was no way he could do anything, even move to the bed, without getting things worse, he could get a pneumothorax or an internal bleeding.

So he should ask for help.

Ask for who?!

His mind went blank. He knew it was adrenaline, he had to keep reminding himself not to move, sometime Bill would have to appear.

\- Help me!- He cried out, he didn't care to think if anyone was going to hear or if Bill was going to ignore.- Bill! P-please! Help me-someone... please! Mabe-mabel, help me!- He begged, covering his face with his less injured arm.- I miss you-Mabel...

He didn't remember much after that, but he knew all he spoke before passing out was completely incoherent.

 

 


	6. Wake up, it's all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Fuck you, I own him!  
> -You own him and you don't know how to take care of him, Bill!- She complains, pushing him away from Dipper.- And don't tell me he has to live the way you bid! He is a human, hear yourself!  
> -I'm a-...  
> -”Being of pure energy” with lots of weaknessess!- She says rolling her eyes and diverting them to Dipper.- Stop saying bullshit and go make me hibiscus tea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't finish chap. eight yet, I'll probably only finish it on saturday/monday, but I finished my physics project and I felt like I needed to lift this one weight off my back and self-compensate for the pressure!  
> You'll probably love chap. seven, but I'll only post it once I'm, like, halfway through chap. nine 'cause it's looooong!  
> I'm evil, alright!  
> Good reading!

The next day he woke up to excruciating pain.

He had not the courage to open his eyes whe he felt someone touching him.

\- ...you know?!- He heard Bill's voice, he felt someone (that, he assumed, was Bill) lift him up from the ground and the heavenly soft bed he knew wasn't his.- But I lost control, Pyronica.

\- You better keep your horses to psychological trauma, 'cause I'm not admitting you end the apocalypse, wich you craved so much for, for you to kill the Pine Tree right ahead!- He hears a feminine voice saying, Pyronica, was it? She was one of Bill's demonic crew.

\- Fuck you, I own him!- Bill says, and Dipper dared to moan when Bill lifted his arms to take off his shirt.

\- N-no.- He complained, opening his eyes slightly, he felt tears forming under his eyelids.

\- You own him and you don't know how to take care of him, Bill!- She complains, pushing him away from Dipper.- And don't tell me he has to live the way you bid! He is a human, hear yourself!

\- I'm a-...

\- ”Being of pure energy” with lots of weaknessess!- She says rolling her eyes and diverting them to Dipper.- Stop saying bullshit and go make me hibiscus tea!- Pyronica looks at Bill to see the dream demon with a cocked eyebrow.- And give aid supplies!- Bill snaps his fingers, a white box appears by Dipper's side. BIll exits the room, mumbling abou how it was “his human” and “his bedroom”.- 'You consious?!

\- I-mh... I'm awake.- He responds to her, feelings tears escape his eyes slowly.

\- Okay, where does it hurt the most?!- She asks, already getting gauze and starting to clean the blood on his face.- I'll try to keep Bill as far away from you as possible until you heal completely.

\- My ribs.- He struggled to talk, deep breaths coming in and out of his mouth.- It's broken.

\- What else?

\- My ha-and and my foot.

\- You're gonna be under a sleeping spell until I finish, don't resist.- She says, and, with that, he felt more and more sleepish.

\- Good night.

 

*

 

When he woke up he found himself still on Bill's room, he sat, looking around.

He looked at his body, he had no clothes on. His ribs didn't feel broken anymore, his hand was intact, his foot was surrounded in gauze as wel as most of his body.

Dipper looks to the side to see the door opening and Pyronica getting inside.

\- Oh, you're awake!- She says, turning and sticking her head out of the door.- He's awake! I won, you isoceles triangle!- She screams and closes the door, looking at Dipper.- It's been two days, you know?!

\- _Two days?!_ \- He asks quietly, covering his naked legs with the blanket. Pyronica looks at him.

\- It makes no difference for me if you're naked or not, don't even worry, Piney!- She says siling and sitting at the feet of the bed.- How're you feeling?!

\- Like I've been spanked.

\- Then you're feeling it right!- She points out.- Are you hungry? You seem underweight!- She says, poking his belly.- I'm gonna get you mashed potatoes!- She says getting up and out of the room.

\- Ow...-Dipper says, rubbing the spot where Pyronica touched.

After a few minutes she came back with a plate full of mashed, he could feel the heat irradiating from the place before it was in his hands.

\- Thank you.- She looks at him, demons didn't thank people, humans did. It was a feeling she had long forgotten.- For everything!

\- I did it for the sake of my work, I'd kill you if I had the chance!- She says, trying to look intimidating.

\- I'm not gonna thank you less.- He says, he had to stay in control of himself.- Is Bill still mad?

\- Okay, I don't know what you did, but, whatever it was, stop doing it!- Dipper could see what she meant in her eyes. Whatever it was; it was gonna get him killed.- I was the one who did the bandages, and whatever Bill does to you is only getting worse!

\- I know, but I don't know what I do that gets him so mad. It's always something that's entirely random and he makes a big deal out it!- He explains, Pyronica gestures for him to eat and he takes a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

\- Okay, now that I know that the problem's with Bill I can tell him to shut the fuck up!- She says, looking down.- He should be calmer now that you're hurt. And, let me tell you, you are!

\- I don't feel too bad.- Dipper says, swallowing a mouthfull of mashed potatoes.

\- That's 'cause you're under anesthesia.- She sticks a finger in the potatoes and licks it.- I gotta go now, I'll be back tomorrow night to see your bandages. Eat, and try to take a bath; there's are no serious injuries so you can just take the bandages off or something.- She says getting, she passes a hand through his hair, showing off Dipper's birthmark.-This constellation is far too pretty to be hidden behind your hair. Why'd one even hide it?!

\- 'Cause kids bully me because of it.- He answers downheaded, Pyronica taps his forehead with her index finger.

\- Kids are jerks if you teach them to be.- She heads to the door, waving at him.-Bye-bye!

\- Bye.- Dipper asnwers, watching her go.

He looks down at his food.

He was alone with Bill. Again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave comments/kudos if you enjoy it, 'cause they help a whole lot on my self-esteem!  
> And, if you don't already know, Imma tell you: I got two other GF fanfics, one of them is finished and the other is a bunch of shorts punched together on a fic, go give it a look, see if you find them interesting :p  
> Wish me luck tomorrow on my presentation on the project!


	7. Good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me show you a few things.  
> What things is for me to know and for you to discover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a perfect excuse for the delay!  
> First, I was through mid-chap.8 and my computer decided to fuck with me and stop and I had to restart it and lost a lot of the chap.   
> Second, I won't even lie on this one, I didn't write ANYTHING yesterday, or Saturday, 'cause I was reading fanfiction, so, yeah...  
> Third, I reproved on math, that fucking little dot tricked me!  
> Yeah, that's it!  
> Good reading and enjoy the littel bath!

\- Pinetree!- A high pitched voice called him, he had to roll his eyes as the door opened.- You awake?!

\- I'm a sleep eater.- He jokes, filling his mouth with more potatoes.- I'm also a sleep talker!

\- Pft, no, you're not!- Bill says sitting at the bed.- Why are you eating potatoes?

\- 'Cause Pyronica gave 'em for me to eat.- Dipper answers, looking at Bill in the eyes.

\- She did?- Bill asks and Dipper nods.- Hm.

Dipper knew that Bill was trying to find a reason to be mad at him, something to complain about.

\- After eating you will take a bath.- He demands firmly, Dipper looks down.

\- Okay.

\- You're filthy and you're in my bed!- He explains, though, there was no need to.

Dipper nodded, there was only a bit of potatoes left but he didn't want to stand just yet.

\- Be fast!- Dipper nods again and starts eating faster. Bill had his eyes on him the whole time, and that got him nervous, but he kept eating.

When he finished eating Bill snatched the plate out of his reach and it disappered moments later.

\- C'mon!- Bill says already taking the covers away from Dipper and hurrying the brunette out of the bed. Which caused Dipper to fall baree butt in the ground.

\- _Ow!_ \- He moans as Bill kept pulling his arm.- You're hurting me, Bill!- Dipper complains and Bill takes hold of both of the boy's arms, lifting him up to make Dipper stand on his twisted ankle.- Bill, _my ankle_!- He warns Bill and the demon puts him back in bed. Finally passing an arm around Dipper's waist and other one under his legs, lifting him up again and carrying him to the bathroom.

Dipper couldn't help himself but to blush everytime Bill did something like this, now was not an exception specially because he was naked.

Bill put him inside the bath tub and turned on the water.

\- What about my foot?- Dipper asks, looking up at Bill.

\- Let it get wet.- Bill says, taking off his shoes and black sockes.- I'll dry it up later.- He says and Dipper nods, watching him takes off his shirt and pants. He looked away when he realized BIll was already naked.

\- What are you doing?!- Dipper asks, bringing his knees close to his chest and hugging them.

\- I'm preparing myself to take a bath with my pet!- He says entering the tub, closing the faucet as the bath tub was already full.- ANy problem?!- He asks, and Dipper shakes his head “no”. Bill puts the brunette in his lap, making him let go of his legs.- Good!- Bill starts rubbing Dipper's face to clean it.

\- Hmm!- Dipper bails when BIll started rubbing into a cut, but the demon kept rubbing on it.- Ahn, Bill you're hurting me!- He complains and Bill stops.

\- Then, next time, you said instead of just bailing like a bitch!- Bill says moving on to the kid's neck.

\- _Hah_!- Dipper gasps when Bill rubbed a soft spot of his.

\- Pinetree I-...

\- It didn't hurt.-Dipper hurries to say, biting his lower lip.

\- Then why did you moan?!

\- It felt good.- He says and Bill stops, the demon pinches both of his nipples.- Ahn!- He lets out a high gasp, closing his mouth not to escape any sound. Bill takes one hand off Dipper and forces two fingers inside the teen's mouth, the brunette starts licking his fingers.- _Biiiil_! Why's it feel so good?!- He moans exageratedly, Bill smiles at that.

The demon takes his hand out of Dipper's mouth and lowers it so it was between Dipper's legs, Bill grabs the boy's dick and starts sttroking it.

\- Oh, Bill...!

\- So, you like the way I touch you?!- The demon says lowly at his ear, Dipper didn't know why, but it sent shivers running down his body in a way he couldn't describe.

\- I do!- Dipper replies, breath going shallow. Bill's hand left the youngest's nipples and wandered down to join his other hand.- Ahahah!- He murmurs when Bill put his hand in his balls and started rubbing them.- I-i do like it!

\- I know you like it, Pinetree!- He praised, biting Dipper's ear, the boy shuddered at the pleasure.- You like it when I praise you, you like it when I care for you, you like the things I do to you and you don't even hide it; You can't hide it!- He whispers at Dipper's ear, and a new load of moans left the boy's mouth.

\- I can't, I need you, Bill!- He hambles on as Bill caressed him careful and skillfully.- I really do!- He says as pain, a good pain, pooled in his belly.

\- Then come for me.- He says taking Dipper's earlobe in his mouth ans sucking it.- Come for you master, you r god! Worship me with the music you moan.- Dipper shivered at the feeling of Bill's hot breath on his neck.

The pain was getting to Dipper's balls and bigger every minute Bill stimulated the teen.

\- Bill...- He bails, Dipper hears a sof “hm?” in his ear.- It's starting to hurt!

\- Trust me, it'll get better in a minute!- Bill says smoothly, stroking Dipper faster. The brunette's breathing started accelerating with pleasure and he felt his body getting hotter, he started seeing black spots as the pain turned almost unbearable and the words thar came out of his mouth were not intelligible anymore.

With a few last pumps in his erection and a low pitched scream he came and his seed dripped on Bill's hands.

After a few moments of taking deep breaths Dipper was able to think logically and Bill realized that.

\- What did you think, Pinetree?!- Bill says, turning Dipper's body so that he'd be facing him.

\- I have no idea what to say!- He says stunned, Bill hugs him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminding everyone again that I have other two GF fanfiction!  
> I'm gonna be starting another fanfiction once I'm done with this shit, this time it'll be Reverse!Falls fanfiction and looooots of feels! So, you'll hear from me once I'm done with this!  
> That's it, bye!


	8. Passion lies in screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruises & bitemarks say  
> Takes one to bring the pain  
> Passion lies in screams  
> Of ecstatic dreams
> 
> You're in a place for fear  
> Lips are for biting here  
> Let's make this moment worth the while  
> Let's kill the night and go down in style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm done with chap.9!  
> Chaps. nine and ten might take a while.   
> I feel like I need to write more, it's so awkward so be so close to the end so fast!  
> If you have any prompts (about almost any ship or anything), I take them, so you can ask me here or in my main tumblr account (my tumblr username is exactly the same as this one but if you got any doubts my title is "The world in our minds").  
> I also have a side blog 'bout gf, so yeah, you should also check that out if you want to (tumblr@gf-au-s).  
> That's all, good reading!

 

After the bath Bill carried him to the bed (Bill's bed) and laid beside Dipper.

-What did you think about before? Did you feel good?!- Bill asks, looking at Dipper, the boy looks at him by the corner of his eyes. Dipper avoided looking at Bill too much, after all, they were still naked.

-Yes.- He answers, amiling and bringing his knees close to his chest.- It was amazing!

-Do you trust me?!

-Not at all.- Dipper answers, laughing and looking at Bill.- What do you propose?

-You'll have to trust me, 'cause I'm not telling you!- The demon sat up, Dipper watched him attently.

-Sorry I can't trust you, you're a demon!- Dipper says half-heartedly.

-It doesn't count with cutting, hitting, kicking or anything of sorts.- Bill says and Dipper cocks an eyebrow.- I swear it on the river Stix!

-On what?!

-The River Stix!- The blonde says, rolling his eyes at the human's lack of knowledge.- Don't you know anything about greek culture?!

-No.

-It's something serious, just know that!- Bill says and the brunette nods.- Can you trust me on this one?

-Okay.- He nods again, Bill smiles as he approached the boy.

What did Dipper have to lose, anyways?!

Bill signs for him to sit on his lap once again, this time turned to Bill. The demon snaps his fingers and a bottle of something seemingly translucent appears on his hans.

Dipper watched Bill's every move cautiously, nervous about what the demon would do to him.

-This is going to feel uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt much.- The demon tells him, spreading his legs open.

-What's in the bottle?!- Dipper asks when Bill opens the bottle and pours the liquid on his fingers.

-Lubricant.

-What does it do?- He asks and closes his mouth when the demon places his fingers on his anus. The next thing he knew was that he felt one finger invading himself.- _A-ah_!

-This.- Bill answers Dipper's precious question. The demon starts to move his finger inside Dipper once the boy was accostumed to the feeling.

-This feels so weird!- Dipper complains, biting his lower lip as Bill added a second finger.- Ah... Bill!- He gasps when Bill's fingers went further in and hit a sweet spot.

-Do you like it?!- The demon teased, Dipper closes his eyes and puts his hands on Bill's shoulders for support.- Yes, you do!

-What are you even doing?!- Dipper says, throwing his head back and arching his back as Bill hit the spot again.

-It's called fingering.- He tells DIpper, taking his fingers off of the teen and, then, putting them back in, hitting Dipper's prostate again.

- _Hmm_!- Dipper's grip on Bill's shoulders thighten. Bill takes his fingers out oce more, this time they never returned. After some time without stimulation Dipper looks back at Bill to see the demon putting lubrican on his cock. Bill looks back up at him.

-This might hurt a bit!- Bill warns, kneeling and making Dipper lay on the bed, he puts Dipper's legs around his hips and all Dipper knew after that was that he felt Bill's big dick invading him and the pain of stretching.

-Ah!- Dipper's nails dig into Bill's back and he burried his face on the demon's clavicle.- Oh, my god!

-Shut up, I'm your god!- Bill says and slowly starts to move inside of Dipper.

-It hurts more than just a bit!- He complains as the pain eased slowly.

-Hurt passes, you'll see!- Bill says, hitting Dipper's sweet spot, he already had Dipper writhing at that.- See!

-You jerk...- He says as Bill hit the spot again.- _Hmph_!

-Oh, sweet Pinetree, I'm gonna have you screaming for me by the end of this!- He teses the boy, picking up the pace he moved, he starts to hit Dipper's protates continuosly.

-A-a-ah, Bill!- He moans at the stimuli, Bill smiles at that.

-I will have to say “I told you so”!- Bill says, putting a hand on Dipper's hip the hold the brunette in place.- So, I told you so!

-Hn, stop talking...- Dipper complains, moaning everytime Bill slemmed against his ass.

After some time Dipper started feeling the, now familiar to him, pain in his testicles and all it took for him to come were a few more rocks of Bill's part.

And, after some more time, Bill came and Dipper cummed once again.

He slept with his head laid on Bill's chest and the demon's eyes watching his every breath.

That way he slept think of only a thing:

Maybe his life would get better, maybe the demon wouldn't abuse him as much as he did on the last weeks, maybe he'd be friends with Pyronica and Bill, maybe Bill would pity him enough to let him go back home someday.

Maybe he'd talk to Mabel again.

 


	9. If only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only I knew what my heart was telling me,  
> I don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?  
> If only...  
> If only I could read the signs in front of me,  
> then I could find a way to who I'm meant to be!  
> If only...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sloppy, really sloppy and forgotten.  
> Yeah, almost every chapter's title/summary has a reference to a song, and I totally forgot to point this out!  
> So, Imma make a list of the songs and put all the links to them in the next chapter (probably the last chap, sorrynotsorry) and all. It might take a bit to finish chap. ten 'cause I'm making new scenes appear out of nowhere and I want it to be freaking long, like, three thousand words long (if my brain lets me) and with things that actually resume each other!  
> So if you got any ideas I'm absolutely taking them!   
> Also I will try to make a bonus chapter of the after-thing, so if you have prompts for that I am totally taking them!

 

“- ... And the princess went to sleep, with no lullaby to sleep!- Mabel finished the song once again. Even tough everyone had heard the damned song a hundred times from Wendy's and Mabel's mouth, they couldn't stop them, it always had felt like it was more important than it let out.

It was still a surprise for everyone how Wendy's and Mabel's favorite song was something so depressive.

\- I never tire of this song!- Mabel says, smiling with perfect teeth as she had taken her braces off a month ago.

\- Why don't we forget this damn song and start to sing some happy ones?!- Pacifica says loudly.- It's your birthday, girl, no time to be sad!

\- But the princess makes it out!

\- I don't _care_ , sixteenth birthday is not the time to sing it! Sixteen is important!

\- Okay, okay, Paz!- She shrugs off, smiling at her friends.

\- Forget about it!- Wendy says, lifting her can of soda, everyone do as she did.- To Mabel Pines!”

\- To Mabel!- Bill cheered, holding up a glass of wine.- Pinetree?!

\- It's been three years.- He looks up at Bill.

Time passed slowly for Dipper, apart from Mabel, everything did. It didn't matter if the time he spent with Bill wasn't as much of a torture as he thought it would.

We wasn't with his sister.

\- And there'll be more of these!- Bill says, Dipper looks at the sphere again.

\- I could be entering high school now.- He sighs, laying his head on the table, listening to Bill's breathing.

\- You could be getting your secong Ph.D, you're way more advanced than that!- Bill harumphs, pointing at the image of Mabel.- You're a genius, Pinetree, why waste it with the idiocy of these people?!- He says, passing and arm around Dipper's back.- It's like finding a thousand dollars of gold and giving it to someone else who'd throw it away!

\- I know, I always knew I was a bit smarter than everyone else in my classes and around myself...

\- Including the teachers!

\- Ignorance seems so much better sometimes.

\- Dipper, ignorance isn't better in any ways!- Bill takes his arms back to himself.- You might just think that 'cause you're a human and your instinct is to follow the crowd.

\- Might just be it, I don't know.- Dipper sighs, Bill offers him his glass of wine, Dipper takes it, drinking slowly.

\- Today I'm gonna get you drunk!- Bill clasps his hands.

 

*

 

\- Can I talk to her?-Dipper asks, receiving a negative nod from the deom right ahead. The brunette looks down, exiting the room.

Existing hurt.

He was a seventeen year old teenager, one that had been locked away from everyone since he was thirteen and his only company were Bill and an eventual Pyronica that appeared every once in a while to see if he was alive.

And the answer was always the same, “no”, the tire he has from this word, the anger he held was unbearable, sometimes.

But he knew he wouldn't come back.

“ _\- The day Mabel becomes thirty-two and a month she will be taken to the hospital to discover that she has less than a year of life left 'cause she has cancer in terminal stage. She will die in three months after this because she'll commit suicide.- Bill looks at him.- The moment she goes to limbo you'll be freed and everyone who ever sensed you will know and remeber it was you. But by this time you're not the same “Mason Pines” they knew, you'll be Pinetree, my pet, who has developed Stockholm Syndrom two decades ago, who's used to gore, killing things and having fun doing only what he wants_ ”.

Did he really wnat to leave Bill?

A part of him told “ _yes_ ” the strongest it could, another part just knew he would miss Bill greatly.

 

*

 

The living room was very well frequented today. All of Bill and Dipper's demon friends were gathered in the room, around Dipper, celebrating one beautifull thing.

\- Just kill the stupid thing, sweety!- Pyronica says, Dipper looked at the chicken, he needed to eat something.

\- Do it!- Another demon screamed cheerfully, trying to start an organized cheer, but to no avail.

\- Yeah, just think about how tasty it'll be later!-Dirk says, watching everything with shining eyes.

Today was the daythey'd get the Pinetree to kill something, he knew it.

\- Just break the neck, Dipper.- Bill demands, Dipper looks at him then at the chicken. He grabs the bird, holding it tightly;

It was just a twist of neck neck, after all.

\- Okay,- He drpos the dead chicken on the floor.- I killed something and the noise was awfull!- Dipper says, getting away from the chicken's dead corpse, Bill signs for him to sit on his lap.

\- But you did it!- The blonde demon says, taking a few locks of hair out of Dipper's face and kissing him tenderly.

\- I want a pet like Pinetree!- Dirk says, pumped up.- B _iiiiii_ l!

\- You're never going to own Pinetree, Dirk.- Bill says, looking at Dipper, the human was already smiling, seemingly unaffected by what he had just done or experienced.- But, I guess, he has been a really good boy and he deserves a little treat for that!- Dipper bites the insides of his cheek as he watched the demons.- What do you think, Pinetree?! Wanna have some fun with Dirk today?!- Bill asks, giving Dipper a reassuring smiles, Dipper nods. Dirk gets up, already leading the way to Dipper's room.

 

*

 

\- Ah, Bill! I need more!- He whines, shaking from pleasure.

Bill watched everything with a smile on his face as he, now, had his full hand inside the teen.

\- You do? Dirty boy, do you think you _deserve_ more?!-Bill says, teasing his sweet spot slowly.- Hm?

\- Yes!- He complains, frustraded. How could Bill be such an asshole at such bad times?! Time for whining, Bill loved a frustrated kid complaining _and_ begging at the same time.- I've been nothing but a good pet for you all these years!

\- But, still, defiant as always!- Bill grimaces slyly as he transformed his hands into tentacles.- Well, not a lie so it's not a reason to not give you it!

\- Hr!-He purrs at the foreign feeling, his back arching.- Oh, Bill! I love you, I absolutely do!

\- You just think you do, this _love_ you say you have is something you've created out of habit.- He kisses dipper's lower back.

\- Lemme guess, Stockholm Syndrom?!- He jokes, rutting back against Bill's hands.- You don't need to tell me, sweet, I already know!

\- Good, I don't have to remind you, then!- Bill says, sliding the tentacle in more, to the beginnig of Dipper's prostate.

\- Ah, Bi-Bill!- He chokes as he came on the matress, Bill smiles more widely, Pinetree was becoming his, every day a bit more.

Altough, he knew that sex, food and killing things were not the things to replace all the sun and social contact the teenager needed to keep a sane mid.

Maybe he'd get a loophole on a deal where he could get a house in egypt, furtune for him and his greedy human.

He couldn't turn Dipper into a human, not just yet. He had to wait until Dipper could say yes for himself.

And there would be literal years until then.

He looks at Dipper's heaving chest, the brunette's fair skin was completely sweaty and, after most of his awkward teen years passed, he was the model body everyone of his age wanted to have.

He'd have to wait, but it would be some interesting wait time, he was sure.

After all, patience was a virtue.

 


	10. This isn't the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally went to sleep with no lullaby to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO!  
> SO, how're ya'?!  
> Good hollidays, huh?!  
> I planned on posting this before, but I wanted to make extra scenes and I got an art block in the middle of it so I only really got it done yesterday!  
> Don't forget to catch up to the play list (which I forgot to add during to whole story writing) on the ending notes!  
> Good reading and new year!

-B _iiiiii_ l!- Dipper moans against the demon's chest. Bill looks down at him, the human's head lay on Bill's chest, using him as a pillow.- I'm bored!

-What do you want to do?-Bill asks tiredly, having just woken up from a long slumber.- Anything on your mind?! I'm too lazy to see for myself.

-I want candy for breakfeast.- He says, lifting his head to look at his partner. Bill stroked Dipper's hair idly, watching as Dipper's chest heaved calmly.- I want to play with the candy, it's been a while since you haven't touched me.

-It's been, barely, two weeks, Dipper.- Bill states, Dipper pouts at that.

-It's a long time!- The brunette complains, lifting himself a bit off Bill with his arms. Bill's hands slide to Dipper's neck and back.- Back when we started we used to do it all the time!

- _Shh_...- Bill says calmly, Dipper stopped looking at Bill frustrated.- You're too precious, Dipper.

-So, what?!

-Calm down, Pinetree.- Bill says affectionately, taking his pet's face on his hands.- You know I have work to do, I'm busy.

-Well, I do...

-Today I'm not busy, we can play as much as you want today, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, is it okay for you?!- Bill says, watching Dipper's face slowly twisting, then nodding and resting his face against Bill's chest again.

-You can say that I'm yours, but don't lie to me saying that you're mine.- Dipper sighs, closing his eyes as he felt Bill shift uncomfortably under him.- You belong to no one, I acknowledge this, you don't belong to me even if you do love me.- Silence settled itself down on the room as Dipper stopped talking, Bill watched Dipper, surprised by the discourse the boy made.- If I don't lie to myself I, sure as hell, am not going to let you lie to me!

-I won't lie, then.

And they laid in the silence for a long while. Until...

-Hey, get up!- Dipper says with a trickster's smirk on his face, Bill looks down at him.

-Why?

-You just said you wouldn't lie!- He gets up, looking at Bill with a shit-eating grin Bill knew where he had gotten from. Bill looks back at him, not looking a tad impressed by the man's joke.

-Go suck a dick, Dipper.- Bill says getting up, Dipper looks down, then back at Bill.

-You mean, for real, or “ _fuck you, go eat shit_ ” kinda “go suck a dick”?!-He says, looking at Bill, the demon raises an eyebrow, so much for a trauma.- I mean, I wouldn't mind, I don't have anything else to do. I also don't mind the “fuck you” part!

-You can always come up with some good ideas, don't'cha, Pinetree?!- Bill smirks, sitting up properly. His gaze on Dipper was wild and the human shared the same look with him, they still didn't agree on lots of things, but in times where they had the same ideas, they did great things off of them.

Even if it was _just_ fooling around!

 

*

 

One day, three years ago, Dipper was bored and Bill was trying to find some work to do, dreams to turn to nightmares, and the human randomly asked:

-Hey, can I mess with Mabel's dreams?!- Bill looked at him, thinking over what he'd just said to see if he didn't hear it wrong or hallucinate.

-Dipper, repeat!?- He demands, getting closer to the brunette. Dipper smiles and sighs.

-I said “Hey, can I mess with Mabel's dreams?!”, hear ir now, deaf?!- He gets closer to Bill, being separated by inches.

-Why?

-Seems fun!

- _Bad_ Pinetree!- He says, acussing his pet in a surprised tone.- Didn't you want to protect your dear sister?!

-She'll be safe!- He crosses his arms, getting away from Bill.- I'm just looking forward to let her a bit confused!

-This bad pet is going to have some punishment tonight!- Bill points at Dipper and hugs him, the younger of the two felt Bill's breath lingering his neck and a hot kiss from the demon.- You're a little sociopath, Pinetree, wants it and wants it done now! Not to worry, I'll warn you when she falls asleep.- Bill says, tapping Dipper's nose with a finger. Dipper grabs Bill's finger, looking at the demon serious-faced.

-Hey, put this finger on somewhere more useful!

-Where?- Bill cocks an eyebrow at Dipper's attitude.

-My asshole.- He gets closer to Bill, starring at his master with a flirtingly gaze.- Ow!- He yelps when Bill slaps his bare butt and shakes his head “no”.- Aw, why?, I want it !

-Because, Pinetree,- Bill pulls him on his lap, the human already growing excited with anticipation.- You've been real bad and you need some punishment!

-Hm...- He complains, looking down at himself.- What do I have to do?!

-Oh, that's not how it works, you know it, you gotta earn!-Bill recites for what seemed to be the hundredth time, as it looked like Bill took every chance he'd get to mock him with it.

-So, what do I have to do to “earn it”, a really good blowjob?!- He asks, smiling jokingly.- Don't you come up with this shit, it's a trade, you tell me what you want, I give it!- He says, watching Bill's expression turn into an angry frown.

-What can I have from you that I have not already?!- He says, Dipper didn't dare speak again after this.- That's right, I already have everything from you! Now, you are going to shut the fuck of your mouth and turn around!

Dipper nods and slowly turns around, kneeling on the bed and in front of Bill. He put his hands on the mattress to help support his weight, trying to shake of the feeling of his erection growing excited.

“ _Why the fuck do I_ have _to get excited over punishment?!_ ” He thinks, feeling his face warm up.

-Because you're, maybe, a masochist?!

-Screw you, just fuck me up!

 

*

 

-So, 'bout the dreams, she's asleep!- Bill tells Dipper, the human looks up at him with a pained expression, then lets his face fall on the pillow.

-Tomorrow.- He says, ignoring Bill's sly grin.- I can't believe you call this mind of yours creative, just because someone didn't make something doesn't mean nobody thought of it! I mean, I thought of ironing Mabel's face plenty of times when I was a kid!- All he received as a response was a pet on the head.

 

*

 

-Dipper, you won't live forever.- Bill starts, Dipper looks at him. The human's mind screamed answers of all sorts ( _oh, did he know all the sassy puns his pet wanted to do with that_ ) and he was wanting to see which one he'd choose to use.

-I know.- He answers, the lack of an expression on his face made the demon nervous, even though he knew what Dipper was thinking and all the possibilities of his responses.

" _Don't cheer up, Dipper. Just wait for him to make you do his dirty work."_ Dipper thought, breathing steadily and drinking from his glass.

-I don't want things to be boring again.- The elder demon said, voice sounding numb.- You're too interesting and I don't want to let go of you!

-I _do_ know so.- " _Okay, he's probably gonna kill me now to ease of his pain from losing a pet to nature"_ He thinks, trying to keep himself calm.

-Become a demon and live with me forever.- " _Don't scream, Dipper. Do_ not! _"_

-I don't see why not.- He answers, taking another sip of champagne, Bill could see he wasn't drunk.- Not like I've got anything to lose, anyways!

-Hm, that's wonderful.- Bill says, looking at his human and hugging him tightly.- My Pinetree becoming a demon, what would be better?!

-Mabel becoming one.- Dipper says slyly, not a single drop of sadness on his voice.- She'd be like a cat.

-You're right.- Bill says, Dipper was becoming the person he craved him to be.- When could be better than your birthday, what an opportunity!

 

*

 

-Her dreams are the best to play with!- Dipper says, as he heard Bill stepping into the room. He didn't need to look at the demon to know he has that shit-eating grin on his face.- And they don't even have to be nightmares!

-What are you doing now?!

-She's concious it's a dream, I asked her if she wanted to become a demon, she thinks I'm not real!

-She answered “no”?- Bill asks, sitting on the bed, beside Dipper, Dipper looks at him.

-She said yes.

-How come?!- Bill asks, hugging Dipper.

-” You don't have to be evil to be a demon”, I can't believe she fell for it.- Dipper says, laying his head on Bill's shoulder.- Can she?!

-She has to say yes. Aside from that, she can.

-Great!

 

*

 

-Sorry, Mabel, you are kinda dumb, I've always been the smart twin. However, everythingI told you was the truth.- Dipper says, seeing how she could recognize Bill behind himself.

-Who are you, really?!- She asks, walking a step back.

-A few years ago, a day before our thirteenth birthday, there was an apocalypse happenig, Bill caught and he was going to kill you. So I made a deal with him; you and the rest of the world would be safe from him and he'd take me to the mindscape as his pet. No one would remember I'd ever existed. He gave me untill midnight to say goodbbye, we went home with Wendy and Soos and I told you.- He sighs, and goes back to talking.- We lied to Stan and Ford and didn't say anything about the deal. Wendy and Soos went back to their houses and Wendy came back to the Shack a few minutes before midnight to say goodbye. Two minutes left to midnight you told me to sing you to sleep, and I sang you a song we made on primary school, “Lullaby to sleep”, and you slept to that song. You remember this song until now, and so does Wendy, 'cause she was there and she heard it.- He explains, feeling Bill's hand on his hip. Yeah, he was starting to panic slightly, Bill saw it.

-How can you say for sure that this is true?!- Mabel challenges, why did she have to be so stubborn. Dipper looks at Bill, annoyed at his lack of success.

-Okay, give 'er back her memories!- He says and Bill snaps his fingers right away. Mabel cockes and eyebrow, not sure of what should happen or be happening.- Fourth grade; Valentine's day, you received lots of Valentines gifts and I got none. I hid in the janitor's closet for half of the day and you made me a heart out of all your Valentines' notes saying “For my favorite brother”.- He says, smiling as he saw something spark in her eyes.- Do you remember?!

-I... I do?- She questions herself, looking through her mind for places where she could find the other brunette.

- _Once upon a time,_ \- He started, Mabel's eyes sparkling at how familiar his voice sounded to her.- _A dream that wasn't sweet, it turned into a nightmare..._

- _With no lullaby to sleep!-_ She went on, smiling at him. He offered her a hand and she took it.

 

*

 

Once _upon a time,_

_A dream that wasn't sweet,_

_It turned into a nightmare,_

_And a lullaby to sleep_

 

_Once upon a dream,_

_It had a princess and a prince,_

_The prince was knocked out,_

_With no lullaby to sleep_

 

_But the princess was strong,_

_She walked back home, said hello,_

_And counted sheep,_

_She had no lullaby to sleep_

 

_Once upon a dream,_

_A princess's dream,_

_She finally went to sleep,_

_With no lullaby to sleep..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T  
> We're on the same boat friend, it's the end, really. Don't believe in the chap. title, it's not so literal.  
> So play list!  
> Chapter 1: Fireflies (Owl City- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 ) / How Far We've come ( Matchbox Twenty- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d7EbtLb8ok)  
> Chapter 2: Turn off the lights (Panic! At The Disco- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4lsXHN9DsM )  
> Chapter 3: Torn apart (Bastille- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLrtEyisDMU )  
> Chapter 4: Reality ( Fur Elise/ a.k.a me- coming )  
> Chapter 5: A kiss with the fist ( Florence and the machine- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SmxVCM39j4) / Dragon ( Fur Elise/ a.k.a me- http://fureliselady.tumblr.com/post/155217516729/its-a-demo-from-a-original-song-o-mine-called )  
> Chapter 6: Wake me up (Avicii- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI )  
> Chapter 7: Suit and Tie ( Justin Timbelake- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsUsVbTj2AY )  
> Chapter 8: Bruises and Bitemarks ( Good with grenades- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36714VSOchI )  
> Chapter 9: If Only ( Disney Descendants- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFYedt-KnB0 )  
> Chapter 10: Lullaby to sleep ( Fur Elise/ a.k.a me- http://fureliselady.tumblr.com/post/155217626018/this-is-a-demo-from-lullaby-to-sleep-a-song-of )
> 
> It's been quite some time so, for all those who read this from beginning to end, thank you for your kudos and nice comments and for reading!  
> If you have a prompt on anything you can always ask me, I'm open to requests, or you could just check out my other fanfiction!  
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd apreciate any comments you have (unless they are rude).   
> Second, I already have the story ready, so it should be a quick thing to post the chapters, I'll post (maybe) one or two per week.  
> Third, I started writing this on 11/09/2015, BEFORE Weirdmaggedon part 2 aired, and gave up on it, but I went on this year because, I kinda got it right? I don't know, I liked how it could turn out!  
> Fourth, when writing this I first thought about naming the fic "Pet", then about naming it "Stockholm Syndrom", then, in the last chapter I decided to name it as it is!  
> Fifth, You should not read this.  
> Sixth, I apology for any grammar mistakes :p


End file.
